Baby Near
by OhMyLawlipop
Summary: Near asks Mello and Matt to play a game with him. WARNING : Contains ageplay Baby!Near Daddy!Matt and Mello, Spanking and other things.


Okay so I will be attempting to make another MXMXN story.. I have no fucking clue where this is gonna go. I will be pulling another one out of my ass... So enjoy.

**WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS : AGEPLAY, SPANKING, BABY!NEAR, DADDY!MELLO AND MATT, PWP.**

Near sat on Mellos bed. He was awaiting his punishment...He was a naughty boy. He touched himself without permission. His stomach was doing somersaults and his heart was pounding. He had been punished before. But never for something so serious. This was a big rule with daddy Mello and Matt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _flash back _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_"What?" Mello asked dumbfounded. He stared at the white haired genius in front of him. Said genius was blushing red and fumbling over his words._

"W-W-Well I was wondering i-if you would h-help me with something." Near asked shyly. Mello laughed inwardly at the irony. Near. Mr. #1. He needed Mellos help? Mello smiled evilly and looked down.

"What does baby Near need my help with?" Mello asked teasingly. Mello noticed that when he called near a baby Near blushed red and started squirming.

"M-mello you know I'd never ask for your help unless you know I had no where else to go.. I figure that you and Matt are the closest things to friends I have.." Near said not looking at up at Mellos face. Mellos eyes widened. This was serious. Mello got down in front of Near and lifted his face to look in his own. He might hate him but when he was in this state it was kinda... cute.

"Come on lets go in my room." Mello said and Near nodded innocently. As they walked down the hall to Mello and Matts room Near grabbed onto Mellos hand. Mello stared down at the shy white haired beauty grasping onto his hand. Mello smiled softly and continued walking. Matt was sitting on his bed violently playing his ds when he heard the door open. Matt was shocked by the sight of Near and Mello holding hands.

"Matt, Near need to talk to us." Mello said seriously. Mello sat on my bed and Near stood infront of us shaking and looking at his feet. Mello sighed.

"Near you can tell us anything." Mello said softly which shocked Matt. Near looked up tears welling in his eyes and he started panting softly.

_"I-I-I kind of h-have a g-game I w-ant to p-play.." Near said blushing. Matt and Mello looked at eachother in confusion but motioned Near to continue._

"Iwantyoutoobemydaddys." Near said so fast Mello and Matt barely understood him. But they did and when they heard it they smiled softly. Near stood there tears falling in embarrassment. Mello and Matt silently agreed and stood up. Near flinched as he prepared himself for the pounding he was about to get. Mello hugged Near as did Matt. Near stood there shocked but hugged them back.

"Aw Near sure we can play your game." Matt said. Near blushed and smiled softly. This was the begining of a great new game."

~~~~~~~~~~ end of flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~

Near and his daddies have had many fun times together. But today would be different. Matt and Mello came thought the door with harsh faces. Near shook and whimpered softly not liking to be in trouble. Matt was more of the mommy therfore seeing his baby like this upset him deeply so he sat on the bed next to him and gathered him in his arms. Near cried softly as Mello sighed.

"Near baby you know why your getting punished right?" Mello asked softly. Through his tears he nodded.

"I-I'm s-s-orry da-daddy.." Near said crying and hyperventilating Mellos heart broke. He knew Near was sorry but he needed to be punished. Mello sat on the bed and patted his lap. Near shook and slowly crawled over Mellos lap. As Mello pulled his babys pants down Matt sat on the ground by Nears face and wiped his hair shushing him softly.

"Shh baby it will be over soon." Matt said softly and kissed Nears nose. Near nodded and clung to Matt. Mello looked at the two and smiled. He didnt mind being the bad guy if they where being all cute like that. Mello lifted his hand and brought it down to swat the cute round pale ass on his lap. He heard Near groan and cry. Mello brought his hand down again and it made Near jump. He continued this for another minute or so till Nears ass was a nice shade of red. He rubbed the sore butt softly as his baby sobbed into Matts chest.

"Baby...Im sorry." Mello said softly and rubbed Nears back. Near looked at his daddy and smiled softly.

"I-its okay d-d-daddy. I d-deserved i-it." Near said softly and hugged daddy Mello. Mello smiled and held his baby close to him. Near wimpered softly and started squirming in Mellos lap. Mello looked back at Matt and they both smiled knowingly. Mello picked Near up and put him on the bed. Near lied on the bed his cock standing straight up. Mello gulped and sat next to his baby. Matt sat next to his baby as well. Near closed his eyes as his daddies felt him up and down. Mello kissed his baby while Matt licked down his tummy and started sucking him. Near was thrashing and moaning. Near whimpered as daddy Matt took him all and sucked hard. Mello pulled away to kiss and lick his babys nipples.

"O-Oh Daddys.." Near moaned softly Mello went down to join Matt and they both licked up and down his babys dick making out with eachother between Nears cock. Near was moaning and squirming.

"D-D-Daddys Im about to.." Near moaned loudly and his back arched off the bed spraying cum between his daddies mouths. Mello and Matt smiled and licked eachother clean. When they where clean they noticed that Near had fallen asleep. They smiled and took Near to his own room tucking him in and whispering 'I love you's. When they got back to there room they sat on Matts bed cuddling.

"Well I'd say we are pretty good daddys" Mello said kissing Matt softly. Matt nodded agreeing and started kissing Mellos neck.

"Mmm Mommy what are you doing?" Mello moaned and Matt giggled. He took off his and Mellos shirts then removed there pants andd boxers as well. Matt layed back and spread his legs wide.

"Mmm please Mello..Fuck me please baby." Matt moaned softly. Mello couldn't control himself as he lubed himself up and sunk into the tight warmth of Matt. He fucked him hard and fast then he slowed down and they both built there way up to completion They came together and passed out after. There relationship might not be normal but it was what they needed. And thats all that mattered.

-  
Hope you all enjoyed. R&R please.


End file.
